


When it all falls down

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Character Death Implied, Gen, fight for your life, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You decide to face Ardyn on your own in Altissia...and it proves to be a fatal mistake.





	When it all falls down

Your outcry echoed off the buildings around you as you tumbled like a ragdoll, before you came to a stop flat on your back.

“Oh dear…”

With a wince. you gasped at the sudden white hot burning sensation in your side. Your hand went to it immediately; a soft hiss passing your teeth as you felt warmth ooze between your fingers. Giving off a grunt, you rolled slowly to your side and curled in on yourself, eyes screwing shut at the sound of his slow, heavy footfalls as he approached. When he gave off a soft chuckle, you opened your eyes to glare up at him.

“Oh come now, surely you knew that you are no match for me, my dear,” he almost purred as he gently pulled on the cuffs of his coat, then smirked down at you. “Now now, don’t get up on my account.”

You gave off a soft groan as he toed his boot against your shoulder and pushed, making you flop to your back; and once there, placed his foot firmly on your chest, causing you to grunt. He chuckled as his smirk slowly turned into a grin as you clenched your jaw and glared up at him.

“My My, such a defiant little thing. Such a shame you would decide to waste your life for them, isn’t it?”

“F-Fuck yo–nnnhk!!”

Your hands shot upwards, pushing with all your might at the book now at your throat. He leaned into it, chuckling darkly.

“Yet here you are, bleeding out and whimpering under my boot, and for what? For some Prince that won’t remember your name? For those that you call friend, but they won’t remember who you are after the sun sets?”

Gritting your teeth you moved your hands to grip at the bottom of his boot and tried to push him off your neck, but it was like trying to move Titan himself. You gasped and choked again, your eyes widening a moment as blackness started to encroach at the edge of your vision.

“Oh my, are you giving up already my dear?”

He lifted his foot ever so slightly, almost reveling in the deep gasping breath you took only lean again, putting that pressure back on your neck. Your hands trembled as you once more clawed and pulled against the slick leather of his boot.

“That’s more like it,” he chuckled as your trembling hand moved up to grasp at his calf, tugging on his pant leg. He let a soft chuckle pass his lips as you grew more and more desperate to get him to move off your neck. “You are such a squirmy, determined little thing.”

Your eyes flicked up to his as you let out another choked groan, his golden eyes staring intently back, a soft gentle smile on his features like he was looking down at someone he adored.

“However, we can’t keep this up forever, now, can we my dear?” he purred to you as he leaned down, putting more pressure on your neck.  “How bout I end the pain for you, hm? Although I must admit, the show you are giving me is making me want to prolong your life _just_ long enough so they see you die.”

With a loud, desperate; defiant grunt you pushed your hands as hard as you could on the bottom of his boot, gasping loudly as much needed air rushed into your lungs. You screwed your eyes shut with your effort, only to feel him move away from you. With a gasp you rolled to your side, and coughed as you tried to catch your breath. 

“You make such, lovely noises, but it seems our time grows short little one,” Ardyn purred to you softly before letting another soft laugh pass his lips. “Don’t worry my dear, this time, I will make it quick,” something flashed brightly near his hand, and your eyes went wide at the realization of what he'd just done. You let your eyes flick down to the blade in his hand, then back up to his golden irises.

“Do give my regards to Lady Lunafreya, will you?”


End file.
